This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an airfoil that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
A mid-turbine frame may be located generally between a high pressure turbine and a low pressure turbine of the turbine section. The mid-turbine frame acts as a load bearing structure to support one or more bearing systems of the gas turbine engine and to transfer bearing loads to an outer engine casing. The mid-turbine frame may include an array of airfoils that guide the hot combustion gases along the core flow path within the turbine section.